


best decision possible

by harleyhearts



Series: the finnpoe alphabet (or stories in every universe) [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Blink and you'll miss it, Christmas, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nonbinary Character, POV Finn, Rey is a good friend, also hanleia parenting poe i said what i said, finn really is baby huh, fuck lucasfilm, no beta we die like men, nonbinary finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts
Summary: Finn is set up on a blind date by their boss' wife. It turns out better than expected.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo - Background, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: the finnpoe alphabet (or stories in every universe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555894
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	best decision possible

**Author's Note:**

> after a creative slump i'm back with my clown wig, ignoring canon even more now after tros because that's how we live. anyway, this is quite simple, and i hated it at first, but now i've grown fond of it. you can rip nonbinary finn out of my cold dead hands.

If you were to ask Finn what they had said yes to, they wouldn’t quite know what to answer.

They can’t remember the last time they’ve been on a date.

There’s been a lot going on in between their first date with Rey till now, and that backfired, as much as you can call meeting your best friend a backfire.

What they lacked of romantic spark was made up for with constant joking and starting a food war, to the point where the restaurant warned them about getting kicked out if the two of them didn’t behave.

It was also Rey that insisted they agreed to this.

This, being, a blind date set up by their boss’ wife. 

Amongst all the weird things Finn have experienced, this might be in the top three.

Their internship continued to exceed their expectations, especially with how laid back previously mentioned boss, Han, was.

First day Finn called him Mr. Solo, he scoffed and made them swear never to call him by his last name again.

They were rather speechless, though, when Han asked them into his office after the closing meeting before the holidays, and what Finn thought would for sure be trouble turned out to be question.

“Hey kid, I told you about my wife, right?”

Finn had to blink, “Uh, yes, Leia?”

“That’s right. Anyway, she’s got this idea and she’ll kill me if I don’t help her.”

That was intriguing, to say the least, but only got more complicated when it turned out Han’s wife was looking to set up their neighbour with someone.

‘Desperately single’ neighbour, a direct quote from the boss himself.

And Finn wasn’t all too crazy about being set up with someone like this, they’d never seen the person, but Han was quick to dismiss them when he got a phone call.

Truth be told, they hadn’t given this any further thought till Monday that week, where a text from an unknown number pinged in.

_Finn, Poe didn’t know what restaurant to choose so I made a reservation for you on Han and I’s favorite, hope you don’t mind. Told him seven, just say my name in the door. Leia._

It was a moment of anxiety, to say the least.

Finn would’ve turned it down, if it hadn’t been for Rey asking them what was wrong until they gave in.

“We need to find you something nice to wear.” was all she had said.

“What?!”

“You’re not going to wear to that on your date, are you?”

And they had to look down themself a moment, cause as much as Rey isn’t a fashion expert, they did need something more formal, but, “I’m not going on a date, Rey.”

She scoffed.

“Yes, you are.”

“Am not.”

“Is so!”

And well, here Finn is. In a restaurant they’ve never been in, a week before Christmas, a glass of red wine in front of them.

They only feel slightly out of place.

They also got here early.

Might as well be in good time for the date they didn’t fully agree on.

Rey assured them they would be fine, and Finn knows Han, they know he wouldn’t put them into anything horrible, they’re Han’s favorite intern, even if he won’t admit it.

They’re constantly switching between texting their best friend, and looking at whoever comes through the door.

Finn only has a name and no face to put on their mystery date, let alone a description.

Maybe they should just leave. 

Make a run for it.

They receive the twentieth text composed of Rey telling them to _calm down. have some more wine. get laid._ when a voice above them says, “Finn?”

Finn almost drops the phone in shock. Almost being the key word.

They fumble with the device, ultimately shoving it in a pocket of the suit Finn hasn’t worn since they attended a friend of a friend’s wedding six years ago, and looks up.

Needless to say, they got a bit of a lump in their throat now.

In front of them is a curly haired man, almost golden in the dimmed light.

Finn can tell their mind is already going to being dramatic, then realises the man, Poe, is probably waiting for a reply.

“Yes. I’m Finn, I mean.” they stutter out, standing up and shaking his hand, “Hi.”

Poe’s smile is warm with a tinge of something, is it a smirk? Finn can’t tell.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Poe.” he says, sits down after them, continuing, “I’m not sure how much Leia told you about me, uh, but yeah. I’ve never tried this blind date thing before.”

Finn feels a sense of relief washing over their face, and their stomach, which is now significantly absent of a knot.

“We’re in the same boat, then.” they tell him, trying to laugh the rest of the nerves away.

Poe looks pleased.

“Thank god.”

They both laugh, and well, this is okay.

It’s only been, like, five minutes, but it’s a better opening than Finn had feared.

And, well, then time goes by for a short while with shy glances at each other as they order the food, and Finn has to give it to Leia, this place is nice.

Expensive, too, but they can’t be thinking about that when someone who looks like they’re taken out a of fairy tale is sitting in front of them.

Poe smiles at them again, “Tell me about yourself.”

Finn blinks, doesn’t really know what to say, “Myself?”

Poe laughs.

They wonder if he spends a long time in front of the mirror every morning, or if his hair really sits perfectly like that, curls framing his face.

Except the stray ones that he keeps pushing away from his forehead.

“I can start, if you like?”

“Sure, I mean… Go ahead.”

Poe has a concentrated look on his face before speaking again, “I work in a bakery.”

Finn didn’t expect that, but they smile at the man even more than before.

“Really?”

“Uh huh.”

A gesturing hand makes them speak up, “I, uh, maybe Leia told you. I’m an intern in Han’s company, at the moment.”

Poe nods. “She did.”

The wine comes, then the food comes, and damn, this is amazing.

Finn has to try their best and not devour everything in front of them in twenty minutes, then again, this man keeps distracting them from other things on their mind.

“Leia and Han are in the flat across from me, you know. Leia’s almost like a mother to me, really.” Poe pauses to take a sip from his glass, then chuckles, “Especially when it comes to my love life.”

Finn can’t help but grin.

There’s a couple of minutes where Poe looks wistfully at them, looking deep in thought.

They almost want to ask if something’s wrong when the man speaks up, “I’m a bit surprised you agreed to this, honestly. In the holidays, even.”

Finn shrugs.

“My best friend talked me into it.” they say, but regrets how it comes out.

Poe doesn’t look fazed though, simply nods.

“I’m glad she did, now.” Finn then has to say, almost blurts out, because Poe looks gorgeous and his eyelashes are extremely long and fluterry and Finn can’t concentrate, “Please pretend I didn’t say that.”

“I’d rather not.” Poe answers, and you can’t blame Finn for not knowing what to do with themself, then.

They agree on dessert, and over that, the talk goes. And goes. And goes.

Poe had a year in the military, apparently. Finn can’t imagine.

It’s been two years since he last was on a date, Poe tells them, laughing at himself, and the fact that his ex-boyfriend convinced him to let Leia set him up is a bit hilarious.

They’re surprised until Poe laughs, clearly seeing the irony in that.

Finn tells him how they met Rey, and about their writing, despite their best friend being the only one knowing of their secret dream, til now.

“What’s your writing like?” and Poe actually looks intrigued.

Finn has to look at him for a moment, wondering if they should lie but deciding against it, before answering, “I like science fiction.”

The smile appearing on the man’s face now is impeccable.

“I like the sound of that.”

When Finn glances at their wrist watch, it’s suddenly showing past nine, but the same cheesy Christmas songs are playing for the fifteenth time on the speakers, and Finn really doesn’t want this to end right now.

Han made a good decision of listening to his wife.

Finn made the best decision possible of listening to their best friend.

They decide to split the bill, after half an hour of tiptoeing around even asking for the bill in the first place.

And walking out, Finn’s not sure what the next move is.

Poe keeps giving them this look, sometimes eyeing them up and down, and they wish he would stop, but also doesn’t because if this doesn’t result in a second date Finn might just scream.

A text beeps into their phone, and Rey is asking _youve been silent for 4 hours. are they hot???_

“So,” Poe speaks up, stealing Finn’s attention once again, like he’s been doing it forever, “I don’t know if you’re okay with me asking this. Being our first date and all.”

Finn has to laugh, fondly of course, and their finger’s hovering over the screen, still on Rey’s message, while replying, “Depends on the question.”

“I’d like to walk you home. Would that be alright?”

And hell, Finn returns the phone to where it came from, grinning so hard their mouth might get permanently stuck. 

They’re even feeling so brave that they take the man’s hand, because their place is about twenty minutes away and it just can’t go fast enough.

“I’m not stopping you.”

Rey can get her answer in the morning.


End file.
